boys like girls
by toma QED
Summary: Waktu berputar dan jaman berlalu. Perasaan mereka tidak. Royai. belated vdae fic. R&R pls.


**Boys like Girls**

vday fic 2009

--

**a/n :** okay. Fluff & beberapa Emo stuff. Tadinya tidak ngeplan untuk membuat fluff. Tapi datang sendiri. Akh. er. Sebelumnya, aku mau memberi komen dulu soal judulnya, karena memang pas lagi nyari-nyari quotation buat judulnya, playlistku dengan randomnya memutar lagu mereka yang 'the great escape' dan rasanya agak cocok dengan cerita ini. Yep. Itu sejarah judulnya. Agak aneh, memang. Biarin deh ;p

--

Sejujurnya, keluar berdua pada malam hari -berjalan bersisihan, jemari sesekali tercercah- bagi Hawkeye terasa sedikit canggung. Bukannya masalah formalitas atau kepantasan atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan deretan panjang 'yang boleh' dan 'tidak boleh' dilakukan oleh dua orang tentara profesional. Bukan masalah pula kalau hari itu adalah hari kasih sayang, di mana orang-orang cenderung memilih untuk menghabiskan malam itu dengan sang tercinta.

Hanya, sebuah fakta simpel bahwa mereka berada di tempat di mana dulu mereka menghabiskan masa kecil bersama, bermain bersama, tumbuh bersama -- jatuh cinta, membuat atmosfir diantara mereka menjadi sedikit tegang. Setidaknya bagi Hawkeye.

Dua belas tahun.

Tidak kedengaran begitu lama, sebetulnya. Bulan purnama di angkasa tetap membumbung tinggi angkuh seperti malam, jaman dulu sekali, mereka menyaksikan kunang-kunang di tepi sungai. Angin malam tetap berhembus lembut menerbangkan juntaian rambut sambil membisikan alunan nina bobo menenangkan di telinga mereka. Rumahnya, rumah yang telah diturunkan keluarga Hawkeye sejak lama, tetap berdiri kokoh di atas bukit, tidak perduli berapa banyak tanaman rambat yang menghabisi seluruh dinding-dindingnya perlahan-lahan.

Tapi waktu berlalu.

Manusia berubah : perilaku mereka, prioritas mereka, pemikiran mereka. Dan segalanya yang ada di depan mata mereka tiba-tiba terasa janggal.

"Dulu di sini adalah lapangan tempat kita berguling-gulingan di atas hamparan rumput liar dan bunga dafodil dan -"

Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Keduanya, walaupun begitu, mengingat. Dan hanya ngilu secara tiba-tiba yang tersisa di sana.

Mereka menatap jajaran bangunan dari batu bata yang merentang dari ujung ke ujung, dengan uap kelabunya yang membumbung dari cerobong-cerobong asap. Hawkeye dapat berdiri mematung di sana mengagumi kebodohan manusia untuk berlama-lama. Tapi Mustang menyignalinya untuk terus berjalan, dan menawarkannya lengannya -yang kemudian disambutnya, agak ragu.

Mereka berjalan seperti pasangan. Mereka bukan. Atau, setidaknya sekarang ini mereka bukan.

(Tapi sekarang ini mereka kelihatan seperti sepasang. Tidak ada yang tahu, lagipula. Semua orang keluar dengan pasangannya malam itu, dan adalah sebuah asumsi general bahwa setiap pasang lelaki dan wanita di jalan, apa lagi yang bersisihan, adalah sepasang)

Hawkeye melihat refleksi mereka di depan kaca etalase sebuah toko roti yang telah tutup, dan menemukan dua orang muda setengah baya yang sedang menghabiskan masa bersama dalam tawa. Lengan dilingkarkan ke pinggang. Tubuh dicondongkan ke satu sama lain dalam sebuah rangkulan hangat. Hidung dan mulut belepotan penuh dengan noda es krim.

Hawkeye berpikir apakah itu gambaran dari mereka berdua yang terperangkap di dunia di balik cermin sana. Atau sebuah guntingan adegan dengan skenario berbeda di titik balik hidup mereka. Dia berpikir, apakah itu gambaran tidak kesampaian yang dia sebenarnya inginkan dalam hidupnya.

Tepukan dingin di bahu menyentak pemikirannya. Mata tajam lelaki itu melemparkan pertanyaan yang tidak terucap, yang dibalas dengan gelengan simpel darinya.

_Kau tidak apa-apa?_

_Tidak._

_Bohong. _Mustang meremas genggamannya. Hawkeye ,refleks, menyentak pergelangan tangannya dari Mustang.

"sori."

Keduanya membuang pandang.

Jalanan yang mereka lewati berubah. (Mereka, juga, berubah.)

Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan di antara riuh rendah orang-orang yang dengan entusiasnya menyambut hari spesial itu. Mustang memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan di sisi jalan, sedangkan Hawkeye memperhatikan jalanan yang diaspal, seolah itu adalah penemuan yang paling mengaggumkan di dunia.

"Bodoh sekali." Hawkeye menoleh. Mustang menoleh ke langit, genggamannya dipererat. "Kupikir membawamu ke sini adalah ide yang baik."

"_ini,_ adalah ide yang baik."

"Ini bodoh, Riza."

Kening Hawkeye berkerut sesaat sebelum Mustang menyadari kesalahannya dan melemparkan mukanya ke arah yang lain lagi.

"kita..." Mustang menelan ludahnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang hendak dikatakannya karena semua emosi di dalam benaknya bercampur aduk. Bahkan, kata pertamanya, yang menyugestikan hubungan di antara mereka, terasa tidak patut di lidahnya.

Hawkeye menunggu -

untuk diinterupsi oleh sekumpulan pemabuk setelah pesta yang lewat di antara mereka dan mematahkan ketegangan di antara keduanya.

Sangat janggal. Sangat sangat janggal...

--

Di ujung dari deretan bangunan-bangunan itu adalah sebuah blok apartemen murah yang tidak terurus benar-benar. Di lorong-lorongnya, tempat sampah berjejer dengan kantong-kantong hitam yang menumpuk dan menyibakkan bau busuk ke sekitarannya. Dibantu dengan iluminasi api dari lampu minyak yang berdansa erotik di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam, siluet-siluet berkaki empat, besar-kecil, kerap kali terprojeksi di dinding bata merah bagaikan sebuah film hitam putih yang tidak ada penontonnya.

Untuk hari itu, sayang sekali, ada.

Di bawah jendela-jendela apartemen yang diselubungi tirai putih setengah tembus pandang, dan suara-suara bising mereka, dua orang penonton bersandar di tembok merah luntur yang dingin.

Yang disajikan oleh layar tancap gratisan ditengah-tengah lorong sempit itu bukan hanya adegan kejar mengejar tikus dan kucing seperti _Tom & Jerry_ dan cicitan mereka ketika yang satu tewas di dalam cakar yang lainnya, tapi juga berbagai macam musik yang lain.

Kalau di dengar pelan-pelan, mereka bisa menangkap drama sepasang suami isteri yang sedang bertengkar, atau siaran sepak bola dari radio yang dinyalakan keras-keras, dan teriakan tetangga di bawahnya yang menjeduk-jedukkan sapu ke plafonnya karena bayinya sedang tidur. Ada pula siaran yang lebih bersifat rahasia dari itu; dari bisikan-bisikan cinta yang hampir tidak terdengar telinga hingga teriakan-teriakan memalukan yang mengganggu tetangga yang sedang menyelesaikan tugas skripsinya. Ada seorang penyanyi opera yang sedang berlatih vokalnya, ada juga alunan musik dansa yang mengalun dari sebuah gramafon. Ada seorang nenek yang membacakan buku cerita kepada cucunya, juga ada seorang kakek yang bermain harmonika.

Seperti dua orang remaja dalam sebuah teater yang meremang, Mustang menyisipkan jemarinya satu per satu ke dalam tangan Hawkeye dan menguncinya dalam sebuah genggaman yang erat. Hawkeye pelan-pelan bergeser ke arahnya tanpa disadarinya, ditarik oleh radiasi hangat dari Mustang, dan meletakan kepalanya di atas bahunya.

Sebuah gambaran tipikal dua orang yang sedang kasmaran dalam situasi yang non-tipikal sama sekali.

Perlahan-lahan, suara di sekitaran mereka meredup dan memudar, meninggalkan bunyi desiran nafas ringan dan degupan jantung yang benar-benar terdengar nyata.

Mereka memejamkan mata mereka untuk menyisipkan sebanyak mungkin detail yang bisa ditangkap oleh pancaindera mereka untuk disimpan rapat-rapat di dekat dada mereka. Untuk diabadikan hingga saat di mana tubuh mereka berhenti berfungsi dan memori itu berangsur-angsur lenyap tanpa disadari.

"Di sini, dulu, kita sering berbaring bersama. Berjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Main di tepi sungai. Piknik..."

Bisikan serak Mustang terdengar seperti mantra yang membuka kotak kenangan masa kecilnya dan menyorot ulang sebuah kepingan hitam yang berisi rekaman ingatannya.

"... dulu...aku ingat. Kau pernah disengat lebah ketika hendak mengambil madu dari sarang mereka. Lari ketakutan, lalu menceburkan diri ke sungai." Hawkeye berdengus pelan, "padahal kau tidak bisa berenang waktu itu."

Mustang tertawa. Dia membuka matanya untuk melihat wanita yang disebelahnya itu bukanlah lagi gadis kecil yang dulunya, setelah kejadian itu, lari ke rumah mereka sambil berteriak-teriak ketakutan kalau sahabatnya akan tenggelam, walaupun ternyata setelah diusut-usut, tinggi sungai itu hanya sepinggang, dan untungnya, sedang tidak berarus kencang.

Dia menghirup wangi rambutnya, lalu memberikan kecupan pelan di atas kepalanya. Dari posisinya dia bisa melihat lengkungan naik tipis tercipta di bibirnya. Dia tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum.

"Di sini, dulu, di padang rumput ini," Hawkeye memulai lagi, "...pertama kali kita berciuman. Dua belas tahun yang lalu. Anak muda. Baru bereksplorasi."

Mustang mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukannya kau yang mulai menciumku dahulu?"

"Kau menimpaku."

"Jadi kau yang menciumku dahulu."

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, dan kau, seperti keras kepalanya dulu seperti sekarang ini, tidak mau bangun."

Dengan cepat Mustang membuat sebuah gerakan pivot dan berputar, memerangkap Hawkeye diantara tembok dan dirinya. Dia nyengir. "Seperti ini?"

Hawkeye menoleh ke arah lain. "horizontal."

Keduanya menunggu beberapa saat, sambil dalam senyap, menyuruh satu dan yang lainnya mengambil aksi terlebih dahulu hingga Mustang akhirnya merebahkan kepalanya ke salah satu pundak Hawkeye.

"Ayolah. Kau juga sekeras kepala seperti aku, Riza Hawkeye."

"Kita bukan remaja lagi, Roy." Dia memanggil namanya dengan sangat canggung hingga terdengar seperti 'ruy', seolah bunyi itu keluar dari kedua giginya yang tertutup.

"Kau membuatku, maksudku kita, terdengar tua."

dan, memang faktanya secara psikologi umur mereka sudah sangat tua. Walau hampir belum berkepala tiga, kematuran emosi mereka setaraf dengan mereka yang berumur enam puluh, tujuh puluh tahun – mereka yang telah menjadi tentara-tentara muda dalam perang dan mengalami jutaan pukulan emosional setiap saatnya.

Hawkeye menyengir kecil. "sebentar lagi kau berkepala tiga."

"dan...belum beristeri. Terima kasih untuk mengingatkan."

Kalimat itu menyentuh topik yang sensitif -kehilangan seseorang yang biasanya menggembar-gemborkan fakta tersebut- dan mereka terpaksa disudutkan dalam keheningan untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu.

Dan keheningan itu, kali ini, tidak diputuskan dengan perkataan, tapi oleh sebuah ciuman yang diinisiatifkan oleh Mustang.

Dia memajukan wajahnya sambil merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu meraih bibirnya dan mulai menciumnya. Walaupun palsu, Riza berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan bersikap seperti seorang remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Dia menjinjit, mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher lelaki itu lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Mustang, beberapa saat kemudian, berhenti dan mundur ke belakang. Sengiran tidak mengenakkan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau mencoba menjadi anak baik, Riza. Serius deh. Kau ini bukan, berapa, empat belas, lima belas tahun! Aku tahu kau mau dan kau menahannya dan --"

Mustang tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena kali ini Hawkeye menarik kerahnya dan membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang agresif. Aksi itu berlangsung untuk cukup lama hingga kucing-kucing dan tikus-tikus duduk diam bersisihan dalam damai untuk menyaksikannya.

--

"kecupanmu..." belakangan, kata Mustang sambil dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan lidahnya, "tidak berubah. Ganas."

"Bukan gadis keci lagi." Riza menelengkan kepalanya ke samping sambil kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "lagipula dulu aku hanya tabrak lari. Sentuh lalu selesai. Jangan bilang fantasimu menghiperbolakan kejadian lama dulu..."

Keduanya, lagi-lagi tanpa perlu bertukar verbal, mengerti bahwa mereka bukan lagi sepasang remaja kecil yang masih muda, imatur, dan jatuh cinta. Mereka adalah orang dewasa. Dan orang dewasa melakukan hal-hal tertentu dengan cara mereka sendiri yang berbeda – dan mereka pula punya tanggung jawab yang berbeda dalam menanggung resikonya masing- masing. Semua itu hanya masalah pilihan.

Mustang mengelus pelan pipi Hawkeye, kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku menghabiskan malam di rumah lamamu?"

Hawkeye menahan senyumnya. "Begitukah caramu mengubah barisan klasik _'Maukah kau menjadi Valentinaku ?'"_

Mustang hanya mengangkat alisnya, cengar-cengir sedikit berharap. "Ya ?"

Hawkeye berjinjit sekali lagi untuk meraih pipinya lalu menariknya keluar dari lorong itu, mendaki jalan yang familiar menuju ke rumah bertingkat dua di atas bukit yang semakin memudar keberadaannya ditelan waktu...

--

**a/n : **haha. I don't know whether you guys feel this or not. But I do, often, feel hurt when i'm writing fanfic. It's just making me feel emo out of a sudden. Oh, I also hope that I can came across and develop the themes well. (can you tell? The themes, i mean.) Annnnd. This piece didn't come out as what i had planned before. I thought I was gonna explore their emo-ey lovey dovey moment more but I didn't. Yes. And another thing : lousy ending. I know. I suck at making endings. I always wanted to end it fast and there it is- Sucky ending. Anyway, Happy belated valentine's day! And lots of extra loves too for those who read & review :)


End file.
